


Never Say

by Evysmin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evysmin/pseuds/Evysmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>São coisas que Dean sente, que ele gosta, mas nunca irá dizer. POV's Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say

— Dean, eu sempre faço. Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque eu gosto, mas... Faça isso também, faça por mim, Dean. — Sam me diz, me pede para fazer. É um golpe baixo, ele pedir isso sussurrando ao meu ouvido de uma forma tão rouca e sensualmente que deveria ser ilegal. Sinto um arrepio pelo meu corpo quando ele morde o lóbulo da minha orelha, e acho que tremi em seus braços, que me seguram junto a si. Espero que ele não tenha notado que estremeci. Seria demais para Dean Winchester tremer nos braços de outro homem. Mesmo que esse homem seja com quem ele divide a cama todas as noites.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto assim, Sammy. — eu digo firme, sem deixar transparecer a minha falta de convicção.

— Dean... — outro sussurro, outra mordida no lóbulo da orelha, outro arrepio em meu corpo, e então acontece.

— Tudo bem Sammy. — digo com um falso ar de derrotado. Sim, falso, porque ele não precisa e nunca vai saber que eu gosto, mesmo que um pouco, disso.

E foi assim, após um dia exaustivo de uma caçada concluída, depois de um longo e revigorante banho, que Sammy me fez esse pedido, e eu acabei cedendo.

E agora? Bem, agora estamos aqui, no meio dessa cama de casal de mais um motel vagabundo de beira da estrada. Ajoelhados, e inteiramente nus.

Sammy está atrás de mim, beijando minhas costas, subindo sua língua quente até chegar a minha nuca e deslizar para o meu ombro. Beijando, chupando e mordendo. Ele gosta de me marcar, assim como eu gosto de marcá-lo. Deve ser algum sentimento de posse que os Winchesters têm.

Suas mãos incrivelmente grandes, percorrendo todo o meu corpo. Apertando firme, forte. Nossa relação tem amor e, evidentemente, tem carinho também. Mas nessa hora, preferimos usar uma pegada mais forte. Afinal, não somos duas meninas que podem se quebrar com um aperto mais firme. Somos dois homens crescidos, maduros, que já foram quebrados de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Não será uma pegada firme, forte, que irá mudar isso.

Sammy sabe que essa posição não é a minha preferida. Não gosto de ser submisso no sexo, por isso prefiro ser ativo a passivo. Ele sabe disso, ele gosta assim. Mas eu o conheço, e sei que às vezes ele também gosta de comandar as coisas. Por isso estamos aqui.

— Está tudo bem Dean. — ele fala às minhas costas, com a boca colada ao meu pescoço.

— Você não está ajudando. Não me trate como uma virgem se me quer desse jeito. — eu respondo de dentes cerrados.

Com certeza ele está fazendo isso para me provocar. Sim, ele está, pois sinto uma lufada de ar quente no meu pescoço quando ele ri sem emitir som.

Eu não quero ser tratado como uma menina, e ele sabe disso. Sou Dean Winchester, sou homem, sou viril e não quero nada para manchar minha imagem de macho alfa. Mesmo nessas circunstâncias.

Por isso eu prefiro não ser o passivo.

Ele cola o corpo ao meu, suado porque ele transpira muito. Forte, porque meu irmãozinho alto e magrelo se transformou em um homem grande, uma parede de músculos.

Sinto cada um dos seus músculos contra o meu corpo e eu não gosto disso. Não gosto. Dean Winchester não gosta de sentir outro homem às suas costas, exceto se esse homem for Sam Winchester por que...

A quem eu quero enganar, eu gosto de sentir seu corpo colocado ao meu. De sentir seu peitoral firme colado às minhas costas, seus mamilos já eriçados cutucando minha pele.

Gosto de sentir seu membro extremamente ereto pressionado e esfregando-se em mim. De sentir suas mãos percorrer todo o meu torso, e descer até o meu membro.

Então ele inclina meu corpo para frente, para que eu fique nessa posição humilhante que é estar de quatro para ele. Deliciosamente humilhante. Eu gosto de ficar assim para o Sammy, mas ele não precisa saber. Ele nunca vai saber.

As pontas de seus longos dedos contornam minha entrada e instantes depois um deles está me penetrando, já untado com o lubrificante. Um dedo, dois dedos, preparando meu corpo para recebê-lo. Ele tem pressa, notei isso quando ele não se demora no ato. Confesso que também tenho pressa em senti-lo dentro de mim.

Ele se encaixa atrás de mim e sinto um frio na barriga. Sempre sinto nessas horas, porque eu conheço o meu irmão, e sei que ele não é nada pequeno. Sinto a glande em contato a minha entrada e a penetração começa. Seu membro entra lentamente até a metade. Trinco os dentes, sentindo desconforto e ardência. Eu disse que ele não é nada pequeno. Mas eu não reclamo, não vou reclamar, ele não vai me ouvir reclamar por isso.

Em uma estocada firme ele se empurra totalmente para dentro de mim, colocando o restante que faltava. Eu dou um solavanco para frente e engulo um gemido de dor, mordendo os lábios tão fortemente que posso sentir o gosto férreo do sangue. Ao invés de gemer, eu o xingo por entre dentes:

— Desgraçado, filho da mãe.

E em resposta, ouço sua risada. Ah, Sammy, você vai me pagar. Isso vai ter volta.

Ele espera um pouco até meu corpo se acostumar, e eu agradeço por isso, porque eu preciso sem externar em palavras. Apenas num suspiro. Logo ele está se mexendo, seus movimentos são firmes. Sinto-o ir e vir dentro de mim, sinto o desconforto dar lugar ao prazer. Sinto-o aumentar os movimentos e o ouço gemer, falar meu nome e dizer palavras obscenas.

Não posso evitar quando começo a gemer e chamar o seu nome. Sinto ele se abaixar e colar novamente o corpo ao meu, seu torso às minhas costas. Eu sustento seu peso naquela posição em que me encontro enquanto ele continuar a arremeter-se em meu corpo. Ele toca fundo num lugar que... Ah, é tão bom, é tão bom Sammy. Quero que ele continue a tocar nesse lugar, e ele assim faz. Espero que eu não tenha falado isso.

Ele está suado colado a mim, eu também estou. Sammy não para de investir e eu não quero que ele pare. Ele começa a falar coisas sujas ao pé do meu ouvido, acho que ele andou aprendendo algumas coisas comigo, porque ele não faz isso. Mas eu gostei de escutar essas coisas saindo da boca do meu irmão, que por muitas vezes é santo demais em algumas de suas ações.

Sam está perto, e eu também. Gemo seu nome quando sua mão alcança meu membro e o estimula no ritmo de suas estocadas. Não demora muito para eu me derramar em sua mão, e muito menos para senti-lo derramar-se dentro de mim, forte, fundo, e com um gemido gutural que chama meu nome.

Caio na cama e ele cai por cima de mim. Dou uma cotovelada em suas costelas em claro aviso para ele sair de cima. Ele o faz me xingando e gemendo. Não sei se de dor ou ainda de prazer.

Sim, eu confesso. Eu gosto daquela posição humilhante, gosto de sentir o corpo dele colado ao meu, gosto de senti-lo dentro de mim. Eu gosto, mas não vou dizer a ele, nunca irei dizer.

— Viu? Foi gostoso, não foi? — Sam me pergunta vários minutos depois, nos quais ficamos em silêncio recuperando energias gastas pelo ato concretizado. Em seu rosto, um sorriso bobo todo covinhas. Gosto de seu sorriso também, é lindo. Mas existem coisas que Dean Winchester não diz, mesmo que sinta, mesmo que goste.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa posição. — é o que eu respondo, e o vejo revirar os olhos.

— Tudo bem, vamos a uma segunda rodada. Dessa vez do jeito que você gosta.

— O quê? — eu pergunto um tanto espantado. Não faz nem meia hora que acabamos e ele quer mais.

— Dean Winchester está negando fogo para o sexo? — ele me pergunta, em um tom desafiador.

— Você me conhece, sabe que nunca nego fogo. — respondo me colocando sobre seu corpo, dando um sorriso de canto que sei que ele gosta. Sim, não faz meia hora que fizemos, mas, hey... Dean Winchester não nega fogo.

— Espera! — ele diz me empurrando e se colocando de quatro para mim. Olha por cima do ombro e me responde com um sorriso sacana, mesmo sem eu ter perguntando nada: — Eu meio que gosto assim.

Talvez ele compartilhe o mesmo gosto que eu. Mas Sammy diz o que sente, o que quer, e como quer. Enquanto eu... Eu nunca direi.

**FIM**


End file.
